


Butterflies and Panic Attacks

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Depression, F/M, Good Loki, Illusions, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki helps, Panic Attacks, Seidr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been watching Destiny suffer her father's verbal abuse for a few weeks. When he sees her having a panic attack in her room, he decides to intervene. </p><p>This work was requested by a friend in need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies and Panic Attacks

Destiny was having a rough week. Actually,  _every_ week was rough for her now that she was finally nearing her eighteenth birthday. It seemed as though her father was becoming more and more emotionally abusive the closer she was to moving out of the house. What had began as a few hurtful words here and there had escalated to hurled insults every time she entered the same room with him. His words echoed in her mind even though the last trace of respect she had for the man had vanished long ago. That didn't matter. It still  _hurt_. 

 _Damnit, Destiny, why are you even **here?** Don't you have a room to hide in? I don't even want to look at you! Don't you dare pout at me! You're just a whiney little bitch. That's all you are. Get out of my face!_  

As she started toward her room, she could feel the nervous energy flood her mind; the tingling sensation traveling down her arms, and she knew one was on its way...a panic attack. She flew into her bedroom as quickly as she could, slamming the door behind her. She didn't want anyone to know she was still having these, especially since it seemed as though no one even  _cared_. Her family acted like it was all just a big joke. They had not even bothered to listen to her doctor when he explained Destiny's condition; anxiety and depression. It was a dangerous cocktail; one that some people didn't survive. And for whatever reason...whether it be selfishness or just downright negligence, Destiny's parents had ignored the diagnosis as if it had been given by a toddler with a plastic stethoscope rather than a highly trained professional. 

Destiny's chest felt tight, and she began to gasp for air. Sliding down the bedroom door, she sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, rocking herself. Everything was spinning out of control. Her heart was racing. Her palms were sweating, and she felt as though her lungs would explode from trying to breathe. Tears sprang from her eyes and poured down her cheeks. She shook her head from side to side in an attempt to regain control, but to no avail. 

 _Death. It feels like I'm dying. Like I will suffocate right here. Can't...get... enough...oxygen._  

Little did she know that there was someone standing just outside her bedroom window watching her; waiting for the perfect moment to enter her home. He couldn't allow her to see him use his seidr, or he would have been inside already to help the poor girl out. He had been watching her for weeks now; watching her suffer at the hands of the people around her. He heard their hateful words, and watched over her as she hid in her room pretending they hadn't affected her. He had witnessed her weakest moments, and he felt every one as if it had happened to him. 

When Destiny started to gasp for air, he decided he couldn't just let her suffocate. He didn't know very much about the biological makeup of mortals, but he  _did_ know that they needed to breathe. 

 _Screw it, I'm going in._  

Easing the window open as gently as he could so as not to frighten the girl, he climbed inside. As soon as he was through, he grasped her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. 

"Destiny. Look at me, Destiny. You're alright. You must breathe." 

He knew his words were awkward, but he really had no idea how to comfort her, especially since she had no clue who he was. Her eyes connected with his own, but she seemed to look straight through him. Her entire body shook as she gasped, and he could only think of one thing to do. 

Destiny recognized the fact that there was a strange, beautiful man holding her, but she just couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. She was working entirely too hard to slow her heartbeat and catch her breath. She was merely trying not to die. 

Suddenly, she was sitting in a field full of wildflowers.  _Wildflowers_. 

"Smell that air, love. Take it in. Savor it. Doesn't it smell lovely?"

 _Who the hell is talking to me?_  

Destiny felt herself start to calm as she watched the wind blowing across the tops of the yellow poseys. She did as he asked, and took a noseful of their scent.  _Sunshine, warm air, sweet summertime..._  

"That's right...look at the butterflies, darling. They've come here just for you." 

_What butterfl-- Oh!_

Out of nowhere, literally hundreds of butterflies began fluttering about; some lighting on the flowers next to her; some floating above her head as if they were dancing. She held her hand up, forgetting all about the anxiety she had felt just moments before. 

One of the beautiful insects landed on her outstretched finger; its yellow and green wings glistening in the sun, and Destiny marveled at it. 

"Wait a second...am I...did I actually  _die_ this time?" 

She had no idea who she was speaking to, as there was no one there with her, but someone had been speaking to her only moments ago. 

"No, no, no darling girl. You are perfectly safe. Would you like to see?" 

His voice was so comforting, yet incredibly alluring. It was as if every word he spoke was made of molten caramel. As much as she didn't want to leave her field of flowers and butterflies, she  _really_ wanted to see his face again. She wanted to know who he was and how he had managed to take her to such a place in an instant. 

"Yes...I think so."

"Alright. But don't you worry, sweetheart. I can always bring you back here if you need it." 

 

It was then that Destiny felt his hands on her shoulders once more. Her vision suddenly cleared, and she saw him. He had long silky raven black hair and the most intense green eyes she had ever seen. His expression was grim at first, as if he was waiting for her to run away screaming. 

"Who-- who are you?" 

Destiny watched as he visibly relaxed. 

"I am Loki...and I have seen your suffering. I want to help you-- that is, if you'll let me?" 

 


End file.
